JONAS's little princess brings up the new princess
by special agent Ali
Summary: Little Karen isn't easy to care for and Frankie still can't get her brothers to understand her reasoning and support. Or least one of them can't as she hasn't seen them in a month but she doubts the other 2 aren't with Nick.
1. momma princess gets scared

_Hi all, I guess from title you can see this is a sequel to Frankie's pregnancy story. Decided to go on with it and tell how she deals with little Karen._

_Oh, the story Frankie tells is my real life story. The two pranks anyway the pregnancy thing is Frankie's own dumb idea._

For the first two weeks after Karen came home to the firehouse the Lucas brothers didn't hear from their sister.

Francesca at first thought parenthood would be a breeze and would let Karen's uncles see her again at her first birthday. Frankie would be gloating how she got through everything by herself.

Unfortunately she began to doubt that. Luckily she had her parents and Karen's father around all the time so her plan still seemed to be in motion.

But then a month into being a mother Frankie awoke to a crying Karen and a empty house.

Unfortunately the child was the only noise in the house. Frankie walked out with her and found the entire house empty. She even searched it carrying the screaming Karen with her.

She finally found the two notes on the fridge and groaned. She had totally forgotten Ryan had an early interview. Her father was out doing JONAS stuff and her mom had left to go food shopping.

Francesca took a breath and carefully cradling her daughter she walked back into her bedroom and changed Karen. She placed her on the bed and changed the dirty diaper.

She then breast fed her doing what her mom showed her. She then tried to put Karen down again as she drifted off after eating. The child didn't want to be out of her mom's arms though and screamed once the contact was gone.

Frankie quickly picked her back up and started to fret. Karen liked the motion she made as she paced and fell back to sleep.

But when Frankie put her down she screamed again. Frankie also began to cry as she realized she'd have to hold the baby.

As she picked her back up she gasped as an evil thought entered. "No…I can't…" she thought and cradled Karen close.

The thought urged at her and Frankie bolted from the house. She fasted Karen into the backseat baby car seat. Karen screamed but Frankie ignored her.

She drove off and the small baby cried for her the whole ten minute ride to her uncle's house.

Frankie then lifted her out and she settled again. She cradled her gently forcing herself to not jolt her as the temptation was still too great.

'Do it…you made her, you can take her back out' the voice taunted and Frankie ran to the door holding Karen's head so it wouldn't wobble.

She knocked and when Macy answered she begged her to take the baby.

"Take her before I harm her" she said and Macy obeyed and cradled her lovingly.

"What happened? I thought you were doing great, it's been a month since I got to hold this angel" she asked.

"Yeah cause my parents and Ryan were always around, I got left alone today and I….I can't handle her alone" she said.

"You shouldn't be handling her at all" a voice said. Frankie glared at Nick as he walked up.

"I'm sorry but its true sis, Karen is a month old and still lots of work" he said.

"Least I am trying Nicholas, I will be able to handle her, it just scared me cause it's my first time and she never wants to be put down" Frankie retorted. She kissed Karen's forehead lovingly.

"Yeah sure sis, that's why your in a panic, face it, you wish now you could of stayed pure like we told you to" he answered.

She glared at him. "Not true…sure I'm scared as hell but I rather have Karen scream at me everyday as sign that I'm a woman and not the princess, then to keep living in the hell hole I used to be in" she answered.

Nick raised a brow. "What hell hole? Your life was perfect" he asked and she shook her head.

She left Karen in Macy's arms and went to her brother. She put her arms around his neck and he hugged back.

"It's what I wanted you to think Nicholas" she whispered in his ear. He pulled her away stunned.

"What do you mean sis? Are you really being bullied? Is that why Karen is alive?" he asks and she nodded.

"Yes to both questions Nicky…it's been a struggle all four years" she admitted.

She turned, looked at Karen and burst into tears. "And your so right Nick, I shouldn't be handling a baby right now but….I just couldn't stand all the torment" she sobbed.

Nick brought her back into his arms. "I really don't understand Frankie…we could have gotten you out of school, you could have been home schooled" he said.

Frankie pulled away and stared at him in shock. "And that would fix what Nicholas? I didn't want to run from the problem, don't you get it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No…I mean your telling me now for four years you suffered mental abuse…to fit in?" he asked and she nodded.

"I took everything to show I wasn't just JONAS's princess, I was me and not a stuck up celebrity, but nothing worked so I just knew I wasn't ending my high school with this rep" she said.

Nick nodded. "I get it sis and I'm sorry it was so hard for you, I guess if we were all normal you'd be happier" he said.

Frankie shook her head. "I don't blame you all for following your dreams, I guess I just…I don't know, it was just so hard and…I just wanted to fit it" she said.

Nick nodded weakly. "Well, can you tell me now? About your high school life?" he asked and she nodded.

"I guess" she said and they sat on the couch. Macy sat beside them and Karen slept in her arms. Frankie smiled at her daughter and took her back and Karen stirred but stayed asleep when she was pressed against another warm body.

"Ninth grade started out okay but then a month in at second period when I left Sophie and Emily a guy tied a condom to my backpack and filled it with lotion, only I didn't see it till Emily cut it off at fourth period" she said.

Nick gasped. "What happened after?" "Well, the teacher was out that day and the sub didn't seem to care but he came back the next day and I told him and everyone chuckled and I stormed out of the room and cried in the bathroom, when I came back he told me to go next door as he was yelling at the class" she answered.

Nick kissed her cheek. Frankie shrugged. "I also got gum thrown in my hair and so much other crap but I thought if I kept shrugging it off it'd stop and it did a little as my tenth and eleventh was better but then Vanessa came to the school and the taunting started up again and so…well you know what I did" she said.

Nick sighed. "Okay, I feel bad that all that happened but you know what, I still think your idea was the dumbest thing ever" he said.

She glared at him. "I told you…" she said gritting her teeth and he shrugged.

"Yeah and I think it's a stupid reason, sure bullying sucks but come on, the kid I know would of kept her chin up and be glad she had cool brothers, but you just don't care, you were given a great childhood and now you decide it don't matter and don't want us to be part of your adult hood well you know what you can't change who your siblings are" he answered.

Macy stood and grabbed Frankie's arm. "Come on sis, go lay down in my room, I'll take the baby while you nap, you need it trust me" she said and Frankie left but first gave Nick a mean look.

"Why baby her? She's being a brat still, I mean my god she acts like were Satan and devils instead of an awesome band" he asked.

Macy glared at him. "First off she isn't a brat Nick…you just don't get what bullying feels like as you never been bullied" she answered.

"Oh come on Macy, like its my fault" he retorted and she shook her head.

"No I am just saying you had your brothers help, if you all were the same age it'd be different but don't forget she's always the odd one out, she isn't JONAS, she's just their princess and it makes her look babyish still to everyone else but then as I said you don't get how it feels to get hurt but you do seem to know how to hurt people" she said.

"Macy…." Nick said and she shook her head. "Shut up Nick, before you hurt us anymore" she answered and walked away from him.


	2. Ryan gets down on one knee

Nick sighed as he put his head into his hands. He didn't get why but he always seemed to be the one making his siblings mad.

He sat for a half hour and then took a breath and decided to make up with his sister.

But then the doorbell rang and with Macy in their room with Arie he got the door and found Kevin behind it with Danielle and little Kevin.

"What did you do to her Nicholas?" Kevin asked instead of greeting him.

"She called you?" he asked in return and Kevin nodded. "Obviously or I wouldn't be standing here" he replied.

"My mistake, come on in Kevy" Nick said and the three came in. Macy came out with Arie and Karen. Danielle put little Kevin down and Arie ran to him and they hugged.

"Aw, those two really get along well" Macy said. "Yeah too bad their cousins or they'd make a cute couple" Danielle agreed.

Macy chuckled. "Yeah, I am just glad these two and Ali don't fight, I hope they love Karen too when she gets older" Macy replied.

"Speaking of…is that little Karen?" Danielle asked and Macy nodded.

"Frankie is in my room crying on my bed, she got scared being alone for the first time and came to us for help and Nicholas decided to yell at her" Macy responded.

Kevin smacked the back of his head. "Dude, lay off her already" he scolded.

Nick winced and moved away from Kevin's reach before rubbing the sore.

"I am trying Kevin, but we can't seem to just get along anymore" he defended himself.

"I am trying too Nicky, you're the one with the issues" Frankie offered joining the family as she walked out.

Kevin ran to her and she lifted him. "Hi little Kevy, man your just as cute as your daddy" she said and he smiled.

"Me dadda's boy" he said and she nodded. "Yes your are" she agreed and shifting him to a side and fingered a pointy ear.

"He really does take after you Kevy…but I can definitely see Dani in him too" she said and Danielle smiled.

"Well soon little Kev will be a big brother…I was taking a test when you called and its positive" Dani replied and Frankie gasped.

"Oh my god that is so cool, now Karen won't be the youngest" she said and Dani laughed.

Nick shook his head. "We're really turning into a sitcom more and more" he said.

"Gee I wonder why with you being all crazy and moody all the time, I think its more a soap opera" Frankie objected.

"Frankie…" he said and she huffed and cuddled her daughter. "I told you why she is here Nick, can you please just accept her and quit making me feel like I really should murder her?" she asked.

Kevin gasped then. "You wanted to kill her?" he asked and she nodded.

"I guess I can't be alone just yet with her, a scary thought came into my head when Karen kept screaming to be held" she said.

Kevin went beside her and kissed her cheek. "You should have came to me" he offered and she chuckled.

"I know…you'd have understood my reason and not yelled" she agreed.

"Well you can still tell me" he offered and she nodded. "Wait!" Macy said as they sat.

They both looked up and Macy picked up the phone on the coffee table.

"I thought you'd might want to tell all three of your brothers" she said and Frankie nodded.

"I guess that makes sense" she agreed.

Macy called the missing brother and a half hour later he, Stella and Alison were over.

Ali ran to the other two children and they watched Barney together and smiled at the dinosaur.

"Sup sibs" Joe greeted them. Frankie smiled but then looked away and Joe knelt in front of her.

"You okay princess?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, just exhausted with caring for Karen and almost murdering her today" she answered.

Joe chuckled. "You and Ali and her are the same, all three of you liked to be held at all times" he said and she smiled.

"So what else is new? Been a month since the four of us been in the same room" he asked.

Nick sat on Frankie's other side and kissed her cheek. "Tell them sis, I won't yell anymore" he said.

Frankie sighed but retold the story she told Nicholas. "And that is why Karen Joanna Nicolette Lucas is alive" she said.

"And this is the part I screwed up and I'm sorry sis, I admit I'm still shocked you have a kid at nineteen but…I will help you care for her" Nick said.

Joe and Kevin nodded. "Count us in…I mean there really is no point in us fighting anymore, I'm proud of you wanting to stand firm and even more proud that even though the pregnancy wasn't expected, you stuck by it and gave us a cute niece" Joe said.

"I'm more proud of her" Kevin said and Joe glared at him. "Don't start Kevin" he hissed and Kevin nodded.

"Sorry…so anyway why don't we all hang for the day and let Karen get to know us so she isn't scared" Kevin said.

"Oh shoot, mom should be home now and is probably worried" Frankie agreed and quickly called handing Karen to Joe.

Sandy was angry but when Frankie told her about the fear she calmed and said she did the right thing.

"You have fun baby with your baby" she said and hung up. Nick stood and helped her up and then lifted her.

"You forgive me princess?" he asked and she nodded. "Sure why not Nicky?" she answered and he chuckled.

"Good and I promise to stop fighting" he said and she nodded.

"Good or else I'll just have Kevin smack you in the head again" she said.

"I'm down with that" Kevin agreed.

Nick glared at him. "Don't even think about it" he said but Kevin only smirked.

He stood up and smacked Nick and ran out of the house. Nick put down Frankie and chased him and tackled him in his yard.

Joe ran out and tackled them both and then Frankie jumped on top.

"Just like old times" she laughed as they squirmed out and then tickled her.

Karen cried for her and she went back inside and held her baby.

"Hey that reminds me, where is Karen's daddy?" Joe asked and Frankie smiled.

"On a job interview, don't worry he is taking this seriously" she said.

Just then her phone rang and it was Ryan who had come home just then and was worried so she told him to come over to Nick's. Ten minutes later he arrived.

"Hey all, how are my girls?" he asked and Frankie smiled. "Just fine now though I did have a little trouble this morning" she answered and told him.

"Oh baby I am so sorry, I shouldn't…" he said and Frankie hushed him by kissing his lips.

"It's fine, you need the job more and I have my brothers still" she said and all three nodded.

"Yep" Joe agreed. "Well that's good but I plan on being there for you too" Ryan said and before Frankie could tell him she knew that he dropped to a knee.

"Starting by doing this" he said and she gasped. "Francesca…will you marry me?" he asked.


	3. Frankie's answer

Frankie stared at the ring and all the color drained from her.

"Sweetie? It's okay you know" Ryan whispered after a few minutes of silence.

As he spoke tears fell from the woman's eyes and she shook her head.

"No…it's not Ryan and it never is" she whispered.

"Frankie…"

"No! Ryan stop!" Frankie screamed. Karen winced at the noise and began to cry and Frankie began to sob harder.

"I'm sorry….hush Karen, it's okay, mommy….mommy has you" she whispered.

She shifted the baby and with a free hand wiped her eyes.

"I guess my games really have paid off, all my life I just was never sure if I was normal you know, I mean everyone I met I thought liked me for Jonas but now…I know I found someone real and this is normal, a beautiful baby and two wonderful parents" she said.

Ryan nodded and kissed her cheek. "And I'll always be there for you Francesca Nathalie Lucas and for little Karen Joanna Nicolette" he promised.

"Awww, okay I was so wrong about you Ryan, welcome to the family bro" Nick said clapping his shoulder.

"Coming from you, that means a lot Nicholas, thanks bro" he said and Nick smiled.

"Well as Nicky said, welcome to the family Ry" Joe said and Kevin nodded and then Joe pulled Ryan in for a hug followed by a noogie.

Ryan yelped and then tackled Joe. The two wrestled a bit and Frankie laughed and tickled her now happier baby."Good luck Karen surviving this but please don't be like me, be proud of who you are my angel" she told the baby who gave a sloppy smile back.

_That was a bit short I know and I prob got a chapter more to do but I want this to end because there is another chapter of Frankie's life I got started._

_She'll be 21 next. Hope you love my princess. _


	4. The princess who can't catch a break

_Okay well this chapter was originally going to be a new story only I don't feel like adding more work and plus it kinda works here I realize, well maybe. _

_Wanted to do a revenge thing. Hope it works here. _

_I don't own Jonas. What I do own is this comp, and my characters Vanessa, Sophie and Macy's sis Emily. And I partially own Francesca._

"What about these?"

She shook her head and the girl groaned. "What?" Frankie asked innocently and Sophie glared at her.

"Your impossible Franks" she answered with a scowl.

Frankie gave her a small smile. "Sorry Soph, their pretty just like all the other earrings, just…."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Not perfect for your perfect Stella dress ugh, how did Em get out of this job?"

"Babysitting and come on I just got engaged yesterday and were going out fancy Saturday to celebrate" Frankie answered.

Sophie. "Your lucky I love you kid" she moaned.

Frankie chuckled. "Come on lets try another store" she offered. Sophie nodded.

"Sure, only been our third one another dozen may help" she said.

Frankie laughed again and putting back the earrings led Sophie away.

Only this time the security beeped and a guard walked over.

Frankie and Sophie gasped as he made Frankie empty her pockets and half a dozen unpaid earrings came out of the pockets.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know how those got there, I would never steal!" Frankie gasped.

The manager shook his head. "Sure, that's what they always say" he said.

Frankie shook her head as well. "Honest sir, I didn't even want these pairs, they didn't seem to fit with my dress" she said.

The manager folded his arms glaring at her. "Then why take them?" he asked.

"I didn't….you have to believe me" Frankie cried.

"Likely story, come on we'll see what the police think of your lame excuses" he said and grabbing her and Sophie's arms.

Sophie and Frankie shared a frightened look. No one noticed the blonde girl with an amused look as she watched the scene.

"Now you'll see who is boss" she whispered with a sneer as Frankie and Sophie were led away.

The two families were called and when everyone came no one knew what to think.

"Sis? Tell me you…" Nick said but couldn't finish.

"Of course not Nicholas, I am not a thief" Frankie cried.

All three shared a look and Frankie's hopes sank. "You all do believe me don't you?" she asked.

"Of course they do" Tom cut in and the guys nodded. "Yeah sis it's just…" Joe said.

"Just what Joey?" Frankie asked.

"Just…are you sure you didn't by accident maybe? I mean you…it's just well…sometimes you don't think" he stuttered.

She gasped. "I would never Joseph!" she cried defending herself.

He held up his hands in defense. "Okay…was just checking" he said.

Frankie glared at him. "Let me guess, you two agree?" she asked angrily.

"Frankie…were not saying you would on purpose but Joe is right you don't think sometimes and…." Nick said.

"I can't believe you guys, yeah sure I've had accidents but they were physical, I am not a thief especially for lame earrings" she said.

"Okay then…we believe you sis" Kevin said. She shook her head.

"No you don't…because were no longer a team anymore" she said and turned away to their parents.

Her parents were a little more comforting but Frankie could sense their doubts too.

'Is this what my life came too? Because I made dumb choices I am now a thief? What's next if someone dies, will I be blamed for that too?' she thought feeling utterly betrayed by her family yet again.


	5. Frankie puts up a fight and loses

_Hi so yeah I like drama. I thought of doing it like Chibi just making it funny but Frankie's stories are just more dramatic. She never gonna have a normal simple life._

_Oh and I hope u like my evil character Vanessa. I just wanted someone to bully and traumatize Frankie like I got at school and so came up with Vanessa she appears in the other story so you may wanna read Jonas's little princess is in huge trouble if u haven't. _

The Lucas family and Sophie went to the police station and left a few hours after with the charges dropped.

They looked at camera's but then saw a shadow of someone putting the earrings in Frankie's bag.

Frankie smirked as everyone put on sighs of relief. She then wiped it off as she realized it was proof no one believed her.

Frankie scowled at the image of the person in a dark coat with the hood over her head and sunglasses over her eyes. She noticed the blonde curls sticking out though.

'Vanessa, I should of known….ooh I am going to make her pay' she thought.

"Franks!"

Frankie blinked and looked up from her chair and saw Nick's hand waving at her.

She reached out and took it and he pulled her up. "Thought we lost you kid, they said we can go and they'll look into whoever messed with you" he said.

She nodded and pulled away. "Yeah…so glad they made cameras or else I'd really be screwed as apparently I can't depend on my family" she scowled.

"Sis…" Nick said and she glared at him.

"Don't start Nicholas" she threatened.

"I think Nicky was just going to apologize least I know I want to" Kevin said jumping in.

Nick nodded furiously though he did step back behind Kevin making Francesca smirk.

"Like I give a shit about your lame ass apologies" she spat putting as much hate and resentment as she could in her words.

Everyone but the officers gasped.

"Sis…" Joe spoke up and Frankie ducked under his arm as it reached out to touch her. In a flash she had pinned behind his back.

"I mean it Joseph Adam goes for you two as well….you can't just distrust me and apologize" she hissed next to his ear and let Joe go.

Joe rubbed his arm as Frankie stormed out. She moved past her parents stomping angrily till she was outside. Then she ran till she was at her car where she sobbed against it.

She ignored her family as they soon joined her. Joe had taken his bike with their brothers while the parents had followed in their car.

Frankie climbed in her car, gave her family one last disgusted look and drove off with Sophie.

"I believed you Frankie" Sophie said softly and Frankie turned and smiled at her.

"I know…I wish I could be your sister instead…I am really hating my family now" she said.

"Don't say that, I know it's been rough but you are very much loved" Sophie cried.

"Who cares about that if they won't damn respect me? My brothers freak out over every move I make and now…just because I ignored my ring which was their stupid idea…I am some kind of evil child" she answered.

"I am sorry Frankie" Sophie murmured unsure what else to say.

"Don't be…I guess it is all crazy with Karen with us now, not that I planned on her I just wanted my virginity gone but…she caused such a rift between my family and me yet I love her so much" she said.

"You and Ryan created a beautiful girl and you should be happy with her, you'll be a great mom once you get more control" Sophie said.

Frankie smiled. She couldn't remain mad with her bff next to her so she smiled happily.

"Well Karen has two great aunts…do you think it'll get better with my family?" she asked.

Sophie nodded. "I do and I am being honest because I known you for thirteen years now and I never seen your fights last more than a week your family and you have an awesome bond" she said.

"You do too you know, my family adores you and Em I think you two, Macy and Stella are their top four favorite girls" Frankie answered.

Sophie beamed. "I do love your bros…there are so freaking hot I am just so bummed all of them are married with kids"

Frankie laughed. "You couldn't get them anyway you're their little sister like me but it's good we are envied by millions of fans"

Sophie nodded. "Are you okay now Frankie?"

Frankie nodded. "Yeah…I am just glad I had you to calm down with so now I can go see my precious without frightening her" she said as they pulled onto Ryan's street.

He was inside his parents home as he was still trying to find a good apartment for the three still.

Frankie didn't mind the wait. The Ackerman's were so warm and friendly and the two beamed as they greeted the girls.

"Oh Francesca Ryan told us the good news and…what is wrong dear?" Amy Ackerman asked.

Frankie shook her head. "It's nothing…" she said and Amy raised a brow.

"I am a mother of three young lady I know when teenagers lie…now will you please tell what is wrong maybe I can help" she said.

Frankie shook her head. "It really is nothing Amy and besides its none of your business anyway" she snapped.

Amy's eyes darkened. "Sophie, Ryan is in his room with Karen" she said and Sophie ran off.

"Young lady I won't be disrespected by anyone" she said darkly.

Frankie rolled her eyes and Amy grabbed her elbow. With great strength she had Frankie's elbow and dragged her to kitchen.

Frankie got scared. "You can't do that Amy you're not my mom" she yelled as Amy got out a small wooden spoon.

"No but soon I'll be your mother in law and I'll always be Karen's grandmother so I think I'm allowed" she said.

Amy strolled her to her table and made Frankie bend over it. She pulled down her jeans and gave her a sharp smack to her panties.

Frankie cried out and was given another. Amy delivered half a dozen and stopped.

"I will do more if you fight…go in the corner and no rubbing" she said.

Frankie did as she was told pulling her pants up. Nineteen long minutes later she was called out and Frankie went back feeling guilty.

"I am sorry I was just angry still at my family, your right we are a family and I don't want to hurt you mom" she said looking into her eyes.

Amy pulled her in for a hug and Karen hugged back sniffling.

"Come here I'll get you some cream, I'm sorry for losing my temper" she said.

Frankie shook her head. "Don't I deserved it and my brothers done harder when I was really bad" she said with a shrug making Amy laugh.

She got the lotion though and led her to her bedroom where she locked the door and made Frankie undress.

"Lay on my bed" she said kindly and Frankie smiled as the lotion caressed the red blotches the spoon made.

When it was done Frankie went to see Ryan and Sophie left to talk to Amy giving them privacy.

Frankie told him her whole day including the spanking as she wanted no secrets from him.

He whistled and cuddled her kissing her lips.

"Why don't you sleep with our daughter" he suggested. Karen was in a crib by the bed asleep looking cute and angelic.

"But Sophie has to get home" she mumbled suddenly exhausted.

Ryan nodded. He stood and scooped her up and laid her on his bed covering her with his light blanket.

"I'll take Soph you just sleep" he promised and in seconds Frankie was asleep.

Ryan closed the door quietly grateful his father was at work and his sisters were at a birthday party.

He kissed his mothers cheek sneaking up on the women who were sitting and chatting at the table.

"Oh you scared me…is Frankie okay?" Amy asked.

"Sound asleep with her daughter and she still adores you in fact I think she wishes you were her real mom…I am worried about her relationship with her family" he answered.

"What did she tell you? I didn't get a chance to ask after punishing her" Amy asked.

Ryan told her everything and she whistled. "I don't even think its all about just this trust issue…ever since I…." he stuttered.

Amy kissed his cheek. "It's okay son…we all make mistakes but least you two are owing up and I bet the Lucas's will be fine their so strongly bonded"

"That's what I told Frankie" Sophie piped up and she got a kiss from Amy as well.

"Good now Sophie shall I drive you home?" she asked.

"I'll do it mom, you can go relax while you have some peace and quiet" Ryan said.

He led Sophie out and to his car.

"Your mom is so sweet" Sophie said and Ryan laughed. "That's what everyone says till they meet her spoon" he said and she punched his arm.

"Bet Frankie still adores her" she defended and Ryan had to agree.

"Which worries me…she is too forgiving Frankie…I bet tomorrow she'll go home and it'll all be swept under the rug" he said.

Sophie nodded as they drove off. "I hope so I hate drama…I just wonder who framed Frankie" she said.

Ryan shrugged. "Some teen with a lousy sense of humor I bet…not many people hate our girl" he said.

Least that what he thought. If only Sophie and Ryan knew it was only going to get worse for the princess.


End file.
